I didn't say i wasn't coming back
by Nedwards23
Summary: What i think could have happened if Ella and Byron's arguing had gotten too much for Aria in 1x05.


**I didn't say I wasn't coming back**

**_This is set during 1x05. After Aria tells Ezra to forget about theory their next scene is where they say goodbye and Ezra tells her he likes having her at his apartment and Aria replies by saying "I didn't say I wasn't coming back." In this story Ella and Byron's arguing gets all too much for her and she goes back to Ezra's. Hope you guys enjoy, sorry for any mistakes it isn't proofed, please review. _**

At 11.30pm with teary eyes, shaky hands and uneven breathing Aria Montgomery walked up the final set of stairs. She had considered going to one of the girls houses but none of them had the ability to make her feel safe like he did. She needed him right now. As she approached his door she hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for turning up at this hour, she did say she would be coming back she just never specified a time.

Aria took a deep breath, repositioned the bag on her shoulder then knocked on the oak door. She was met by a few seconds of silence before she could hear the sound of Ezra's feet walking towards the door. As he opened it he looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" he asked her before taking a look at her appearance; she looked terrible, like she had been through hell and back. His heart broke for her. It was only a mere 5 hours ago he had last seen her, she had been smiling when they kissed goodbye and now she looked like she didn't even know what a smile was anymore.

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" he asked worried as he saw her tear stained face and ruined make up. Aria simply just shook her head no.

"come here." Ezra said softly as he held his arms out towards her. Aria wasted no time, attaching herself to him immediately, Ezra held her close to him as he rubbed her back lovingly whilst kissing the top of her head. At his actions Aria began to cry harder as she clung onto him as if her life depended on it. Once he cries died down slightly Ezra spoke.

"How about you come in?" he suggested. "We can talk about it if you want." Aria loosened her grip on him for a moment as she pulled back to look at him. Still unable to verbally communicate she nodded her head yes then allowed Ezra to lead her into the quaint apartment. Once they were both inside Ezra locked the door behind them and turned the lights off, this is where Aria noticed for the first time he was shirtless and had pyjama pants on.

"I'm so sorry." She told him.

"For what?" Ezra asked slightly confused.

"For waking you up. I should have known you'd be asleep. I'll just go." Aria said as she began to walk towards him and the door.

"You're not going anywhere." he told her stopping her in her tracks.

"But I..." Aria began but was cut off.

"But nothing. Don't worry about waking me up because you didn't. I'd only just gotten into bed when I heard you knocking so it's fine. Now how about you make yourself comfortable whilst I put a shirt on and make you some tea?" Ezra told her. He was glad she had come to him even though they hadn't known each other long; he could see he meant something to her like she did to him.

As Aria placed her bag on the floor and made herself comfortable on the couch Ezra threw on the first clean t-shirt he laid his hands on then began making Aria a cup of tea in hopes that it would make her feel better even if only slightly.

Once the tea was ready he poured it in a large mug and joined Aria on the couch.

"Thank you." Aria said as she took the mug from him, taking a small sip. Not bothering to beat around the bush Ezra got straight to the point.

"What happened?" He asked softly as he watched Aria intently.

"As you know my Mom knows now, and ever since I got home all they've done is shout at each other, they haven't stopped for a minute. I couldn't take it anymore. Mike left too he went to a friends and after thinking about it I decided to come here I know I shouldn't have but..."

"Hey, it's okay, I'm glad you did." Ezra said as he reached out and placed his hand atop of hers.

"Do you..?" Aria began nervously. "Do you think maybe i could stay here tonight?" She asked avoiding Ezra's eyes, she felt embarrassed asking him. He didn't even take a second to think before replying.

"of course you can." Aria let out a small smile, knowing that she didn't w to go home and listen to world war three. "I'll sleep here on the couch you can have my bed. " Now Aria felt bad.

"You don't have to give up your bed for me." she told him.

"Yes I do, there's no way I'm gonna let a pretty thing like you sleep on this old thing." He said motioning to the couch they were sat on.

"No what I mean is..." Aria began, she took a breath before finishing her sentence. "...we could share your bed...if you want." she said as her nerves became more prominent now. Ezra could feel her hand begin to sweat slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm okay with the couch honestly, it's not that old." He said not taking his eyes off hers.

"I trust you." Aria told him confidently. Ezra then leaned in and attached his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"In that case then, we'll share. But if you change your mind you'll let me know right?" he said once their lips were parted.

"I won't change my mind but if for some strange reason i do of course, I'll let you know right away." Aria replied as she set her half empty mug on the coffee table before attaching her lips to Ezra's in a rather heated kiss.

"Now i really like having you here." Ezra replied once they paused for breath. Aria giggled before crushing her mouth back on to his and adding her tongue back into the mix.

" As much as I am loving this, and believe me I am, should probably get some sleep now." Ezra said sadly as he put an end to their make out session. It was beginning to get a little too heated for him especially since Aria was currently straddling his lap. As much as it killed him to stop what they were doing there was no way he was going to rush or pressure Aria into anything.

"You're right." Aria said begrudgingly as she got off of his lap and sat next to him.  
>"Do you mind if I use the bathroom? On the off chance that you said i could stay i brought a change of clothes."<p>

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask. It's that door there." he said as he pointed to the door opposite his bed. "There should be a spare toothbrush in the cupboard if you wanna brush your teeth and mouthwash." he told her as she headed towards the bathroom with her bag in tow.

"Are you trying to say my breath smells?"

"Not in the slightest i just want to make you feel as comfortable as I can." Ezra replied.

A few minutes later Ezra had finished cleaning the mug Aria had used and was about to crawl into bed for the second time tonight when he heard Aria swear rather loudly from inside the bathroom.

"Everything okay in there?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"No I forgot to pack a t-shirt." Aria said frustrated.

"No problem, you can borrow one of mine. "Ezra said before walking towards his drawers and pulling out a old yellow Hollis tee. "I'm gonna open the door and give you the shirt is that okay? I'll keep my eyes closed if you want." he said from his side of the door.

"That's okay." Aria replied great full for all he was doing for her tonight. Once she had given her consent Ezra then opened the door a crack and geld the tee shirt out towards her. "Thank you." Aria said as she took the tee from him and slipped it on over her head. She toyed for a few moments on weather or not she should keep her bra on or not before deciding on the latter. She didn't sleep with it on at home and as she said before, she trusted Ezra.

As she stepped out of the bathroom Ezra couldn't take his eyes off of her from his place in his bed. She looked beautiful in her shorts and his tee. She had not an ounce of make up on and Ezra still thought she looked stunning. As he looked at her in awe he could feel himself falling in love with her even more than he already had.

"Do you have a particular side you wanna sleep? I don't mind moving, I sort of sleep in the middle so it doesn't make a difference to me." Ezra told her as Aria just stood there twisting her thumbs.

"No it's okay, I don't mind, I sort of sit in the middle too." She told him as she crawled into his bed and got comfortable. They both stayed silent for a few moments before Aria sheepishly said Ezra's name.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked at her, she was staring intently at his ceiling.

"Do you think, do you think you could hold me? I could really use a hug right about now." She said not taking her eyes off the white ceiling.

Ezra hesitated for a moment before replying. "Sure, if that's what you want." Aria made quick work of scooting closer to Ezra and resting her head on top of his chest. Once she was close enough Ezra wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his body. He loved the feel of her in his arms, it was almost like she belonged there, if he had a choice he'd never let her go.

"Thank you." Aria muffled into his chest as she began to get weary, her eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

"There's no need to thank me, I like having you here." Ezra told her truthfully.

"In that case then maybe I should stay over more often."

"I like the sound of that." Ezra replied as he gave Aria a final kiss goodnight before closing his eyes and smiling, a smile that would stay there for many more years to come.

**_Hope you enjoyed please review._**

**_P.s I'm still writing Friendly Dinner I just have a bit of writers block when it comes to it so I decided to take a break and write this. If you haven't read it yet check it out, you won't be disappointed_**


End file.
